Peculiar Situation
by PancakeLover9000
Summary: Sakura has found herself in a peculiar situation. If only she knew that she wished upon a star when she climbed into bed that fateful night.
1. Not Like This

**Hello! Welcome to my second fan fiction. I am very ashamed to say that my other one is on a hiatus, considering the fact that I got some of my information wrong. I will be honest, I became too lazy to rewrite 3000+ words again once I realized how my story didn't make sense, I am so sorry! Maybe I will work on it someday.**

 **But please read this story, in which I hope to get all my facts right, or at least close to what it should be. It is inspired by many stories in this same fandom, but I hope you will find this one entertaining to read, although there are similar stories out there.**

 **Thank you again!**

I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. I'm sick of everything. Getting into an argument with Naruto about Sasuke wasn't a good idea after all. I thought that asking him to give up on Sasuke would help ease the pressure from that promise we made, but it was too late. He was too committed to his promise, but I should've known that his motivation to bring Sasuke back wasn't fueled by our promise only.

I slowly crawled into bed, wishing I was out of this mess. I want to be somewhere that I don't have to be stressed, but still have fun and challenge myself. But not like this. Not like this.

I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of the covers engulf me. Despite what I just thought, I had a feeling something exciting was going to happen- the good type of exciting.

I felt something. I am not sure what, but sometime during my slumber I felt not only the warmth of the bed engulf me, but another energy. Not like chakra, but not like the simple chemical energy I get from food.

Then I was slapped with pain. From absolutely nowhere? I don't even know if I was numb to pain already because I knew it hurt, but I didn't scream or cry or really have any reaction to this 'pain'. But oh boy that was pain, but maybe my will to live has demolished to the point that I don't even care anymore.

Before I knew it, the pain left just as suddenly as it came. I opened my eyes, and then closed them upon hearing a gruff voice say:

"It looks like that's one test subject outta the way, but tell me boss, why her? She is just like any normal teenage girl, her hair's just pink." I opened my right eye ever so slightly. A muffled voice was heard over a device, it looked like a little black box with an antenna thing poking out of it.

"Yessir." The gruff man sighed before slowly putting away the black box and began walking away.

Before I knew it, I felt like I began to shrink, as if knives were carving against my bones—shaving them. It was agonizing. My skin felt like it was melting, and my organs were disappearing with it. My heart pounded, and I didn't even realized that I had closed my eyes. But one realization struck me. I felt the pain. Does this mean that I have the will to live? Or does it simply mean that I am capable of reacting to the pain? Am I not numb anymore?

Then my world went black.

Then, it was a miracle. I was conscious for a while, but I was unable to do anything or use any of my senses. But finally I managed to use practically all my energy to open my eyes. This wasn't my world. I sensed no chakra. Nothing. But I did see someone, not an alien or something though, this girl looked human,— enough.

"Oh my gosh! Are you awake?"

"Ran-nee-chan! Of course she is awake, her eyes are open! And she's moving!" A young boy with glasses said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right." The girl turned to me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? I brought you to my house. We saw you passed out at the park yesterday, and I couldn't let you sleep there all alone."

"I'm fine, where am I? I know I'm in your house, but where is this place?" I said, trying to sound vague, but still hoping for a good answer. Hmm.. odd, my voice sounded high-pitched, and I feel kinda light weight. And for some reason this girl is very large from my perspective. But the kid looks about my size. Wait… am I a kid again? No it couldn't be. I'll keep my thoughts away for now, I'll ponder on it later.

"You are in Tokyo, Japan," The girl said, "But you knew that right? Haha."

I thought for a moment. Not elemental nations for sure. But I am not unhappy, for I was very sick of my life in my old world. Wow, I am coping with this better than I thought.

"What is your name? I am Edogawa Conan, and this is Ran-nee-chan." Conan said.

"My name is…" I was contemplating on giving them my real name, but decided it was not going to really matter anyway probably. Who knows though, maybe it will. "Haruno Sakura."

"That's such a pretty name!" Ran exclaimed. "Where are your parents?"

Oh boy. I needed a back-up story, and fast. Uhh, I know! My parents died because my older brother killed them all! Oh, then they'd look for my brother. Then… I know! My parents died while protecting me from a fox! No, that doesn't sound too believable. Then I'll keep it simple. My parents died because of… suicide. That works I guess.

"My parents...they"- I added a sobbing effect to make it sound more realistic-"are dead." I said. "They… killed themselves." I finished, still sniffing and sobbing. Ran and Conan gasped.

"Really? Aw poor girl." Ran was tearing up at this point too. But calling me girl was a little odd wasn't it? I am a woman, not a mere girl. But then again I don't really know how things work in this world. What if I really was a kid again?

"I don't have any relatives, I'm the last of the family." I said, as if answering their questions before they were stated.

" Really? Oh my gosh! Give me a moment sweetheart?" Ran asked, while Conan looked at me with piercing eyes.

"...sure." I said hesitantly, I don't know if they are trustworthy, but I have no other choice.

I looked down the moment they left. My hands… were tiny. Where was all that muscle I worked so hard for? My muscles! No! I sigh, at least I still have chakra. I can feel it radiating in my body.

After a while, Ran and Conan came back with this man whom looked kinda...unprofessional. But then they offered me to stay with them for a while until they find out what to do about me. I faked tears of joy and it seemed like the family liked me very much. In truth, though, I am really grateful to these people. They are so kind, and they seem very liable.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" In all honesty, the gratitude was quite real. I talked with them for hours, learning that Conan was in a similar situation as mine, or what they thought mine was.

ONE WEEK LATER…

A week has passed. Now I am about to go to school, but not like the one back in Konoha. Apparently, in this world there is no chakra, as suspected, and no one really can admit the same feats as most ninja-even genins. I had been conversing with Conan, and I thought something was up. Conan and Mr. Mouri- as I call him- tend to go to various crime scenes, and conclude the criminal. I've never been on one of these trips, yet, I feel like something is off. Mr. Mouri doesn't seem as great as he sounds. Apparently, he is a very famous detective, but his character isn't like what people describe him as at all. In the news, he is an all-round smart, humble, and cunning man. But from what I have seen of him so far, he seems like a dumb, overly-confident, and goofy guy— which aren't always bad traits.

Anyways, I push the thought to the back of my head, focusing on school again.

"Hey Sakura, just follow Conan okay? He has your class." Ran said

"Alright, Ran nee-chan!" I exclaim happily, but in reality, I am NOT excited at all. I think going through school once was enough, and children were sometimes annoying. But I have no choice, given the fact that I was in a child's body.

"Ne Sakura-chan, how old are you exactly? When is your birthday?" Conan asked.

"I am… 7 years old. My birthday is.." I trailed off, but not long enough raise suspicion, or so I thought. "February 13th."

"Oh! So one day before Valentine's Day!"

"Uh.. yeah! Exactly!" I agreed with him even though I had no clue on what he meant by Valentine's Day. Then his expression suddenly changed, ever so slightly. It became calculating, and definitely more serious. It only lasted a mere second before it returned to its usual demeanor though. Maybe it was all in my paranoid head.

We walk to the school slightly silent until someone decided to tackle Conan.

"CONAN!" A little girl with brown hair and a pink headband jumped onto Conan.

"Ayumi-chan!" Conan exclaimed,

"Eh? Who is this Conan-kun?" The little girl asked, pointing a finger at me. Tsk, haven't they learned that pointing is rude? Oh wait, they probably haven't.

"This is Sakura-chan. She is a new student, and will be in our class from now on," he turned towards me, " Sakura, this is Ayumi-chan."

"Hello Ayumi-chan, nice to meet you!"

"Is that your natural hair color? My mommy would never let me dye my hair!"

I flinched, but answered her question nonetheless, "Yeah." I reply simply.

Conan looked me for a second, and his eyes had that calculating look again. I wonder why? I would have to investigate, but before I do I need to GET THIS STUPID GIRL TO STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR! Sometime when I was thinking, Ayumi had began ruffling my hair.

"Wow! Your hair is so soft! And it's real too!"

"Yeah-um-haha. Please stop touching it?" I tried to ask as nicely as possible, but for some reason it still came off as a little mean in my opinion. If only I could just headlock her as if she was Ino or Naruto.

We walk to school, and we were accompanied by a few of Conan's other friends, whom I already forgot the name of.

Then we went to school and blah blah blah. I've already gone through the painstaking process of enrolling in school enough. When it was time for my introduction, I figured it was best to make it as normal, and least attention worthy as possible. The teacher started,

"Everyone, please welcome our new student,"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Please take care of me." Simple? Normal? Apparently, nope. Attention worthy? Yes?!

"Wow is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes her eyebrows are pink too!"

"But it is possible to dye your eyebrows right?"

"My parents would never allow me to dye my hair!"

I twitched at the several mentions of my hair. I also found myself uncomfortable with the mention of parents, was it really a good idea to lie? Well, it's not like there was any other options. Internally shrugging, I redraw my attention to the class.

"OH she's cute!"

UGhhhh… get me out of here!


	2. Conan's Eyes, and Back in Konoha

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! I wanted to show a little bit of what Conan is thinking, so I added his POV here. Chapter 3 should be up in a few days, or one week at most. Thanks for reading!**

CONAN POV:

As we were walking to school, I notice that Sakura hesitated slightly with the mention of her birthday. When I mentioned Valentine's Day, she seemed to fake something, I just don't know what. There was no way that a normal child would not know what their birthday is, not to mention Valentine's day, right? Maybe I am overthinking this.

Also, when one of the students in her class talked about parents, she seemed to twitch ever so slightly. It should make sense, due to her rough past, but something felt off.

Again, I just don't know what.

This is killing me, but I need to know. Something was, just not right. I am probably just overthinking this, as the last murder was really complicated and might've left my brain overworked for a while. I mean, who the heck tries to kill someone by choking them with a string? Well it worked nonetheless, but it was too hard to do without leaving any traces of clues behind.

Honestly, I don't even want to associate with this weird girl for any reason other than to figure out what was off. As she was told to sit down I notice her stare at me. I wonder if she was up to something. She did have this calculating look to her face.

Wait.

Ran said she was found in oversized clothes right? Sakura changed into Ran's clothes before I saw her old clothes, but what if she was poisoned my the black organization too?

I would have to ask her about this.

SAKURA:

As I was told to sit down beside Conan, I catch him with an oddly serious face. It was that face again. I gave him an equally serious stare as I walk past. He notices and seems to evaluate my expression like his life depended on it. It was honestly quite funny, but I couldn't let him know that. I sat down at my assigned seat and braced myself for the boring lecture to come. I knew all this stuff already, but I tried to look like I was struggling anyways. Bless my acting skills that Conan didn't notice. Or so I thought.

Damn. I had to watch that kid.

I continued with the painstaking process of class, until the teacher called my name.

"Sakura! Can you please solve this problem? I know you are new, so you might not know how to do this. This is quite an advance problem anyway, so no worries if you can't get it!"

I simply nodded and made my way to the front of the room.

12x13

Are you serious? Advanced? I remember learning this when I was four! I very carefully solved the problem, showing my work, though it was all mental math. I made sure to make my handwriting slightly messier given the fact that I was in a seven-year-old body.

12 12x13=156

X13

36

120

156

Gasps were heard around the room.

"Sakura! Your handwriting! It's so neat! Correct answer as well. I see you are off to a great start!" The teacher praises me, and I can't help but like it. It's been awhile since I've been praised after all.

Great, I head back to my seat to be met with Conan's calculating glare. Ugh. I will even give it a name now!

Serious Stare

I am smart stare

Mind reading stare

Reading stare

Reading

Book

Sentences

Words

Word.

Aha! I will call it The Word from now on. So Conan gave me The Word as I walked back to my seat. I guess it has a nice ring to it.

At lunch, I ate some of the packed bento Ran made for me. Everything was okay, except for the fact that I was still being bombarded with questions.

"Ne, how did you meet Conan?" Asked Ayumi.

"We first saw each other at the park," I answered simply.

"Oh okay, are you guys close?" Her face got tense.

"No, not really." Relief was evident in Ayumi-Chan's face. Is this a crush I see? I was never one to play matchmaking, and sometimes kid crushes could be cringe worthy, but I couldn't help but to internally squeal when that realization dawned me. "What about you? Are you and Conan close?"

"Yep! We are like best friends!"

"Eh? I mean, haha yeah. Best...friends!" Conan joined in with the several mentions of his name.

I couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation that he had with the mention of best friend. Could it be that he had another best friend, but didn't want to hurt Ayumi-Chan's feelings? If it is, then this may be the cutest thing I've ever seen. Or possibly the saddest, if Conan was referring to another girl whom he might have a crush one. But I won't drag myself into little kid drama.

We chatted about random things until they sparked a conversation about careers and dreams.

"What is your dream?" A big boy names Genta asked.

"Hmm….I guess I want to be someone who is strong, smart, but most importantly never goes back on my promises." I tried to keep it vague and simple, but I slipped up and winced at the mention of promises. Curse that Naruto! Sasuke too!

Naruto… I wonder how he is doing now, and Sasuke… he-he needs to go back! He is so stupid! He should've known that revenge is not the answer! He is causing Naruto and the entire village so much pain! I miss his old self. I want to miss him now, but I can't. I miss Naruto, and Tsunade. Will I ever get back?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was tearing up.

"Are you okay?" Conan asked, his face had worry in it.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry if I said something mean!" Genta apologized profusely.

"No, it's not your fault at all, it's just… never mind." I said, hesitation evident to anyone. I guess I am gonna have to lie again, I know these kids are nosy.

"What do you mean, never mind? Tell us!" Ayumi-chan demanded harshly.

"Ayumi-chan! If she doesn't want to say anything then don't force her!" Conan, to my surprise, scolded.

"But—" I cut Ayumi-chan off once I came up with my lie. Well, half-lie.

"My mom, she never goes back on her promises. Even if it means sacrificing herself for me. She told me that she would protect me, and she did. But that made dad so sad once he realized that she was gone.-" I stopped and sobbed, my mind racing in a completely different direction. I was thinking of Konoha, " that he killed himself, then both were gone!"

Ta-da! I kept it vague, and unclear but clear enough to answer the question. But I was still sad about Naruto and Sasuke now that I was reminded.

"Sakura…" Conan started, face unreadable.

"What was the promise?" Ayumi-chan joined in slowly after a while, clearly showing pity.

"Ayumi, I think we pried enough, let's drop this" and as if on cue, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and so was our conversation.

I was still in tears, and for some reason I felt lightheaded. Probably due to all the exercise I have been lacking, and the food I ate that I wasn't used to. Another factor could be the lack of sleep. I haven't gotten over 8 hours of sleep this entire week.

Conan turned towards me with a worrying look. " Are you okay? You look a litt-" before I could hear anything else, I fell unconscious.

I wake up in a familiar room. This is my room! In Konoha! My doorknob twisted, and Naruto walked in.

"Naruto! I have missed you so much!" I ran to hug him, but then I ran through him. I blinked in confusion, and noticed that Naruto didn't see me at all. It dawned me that I was invisible.

"Sakura… where are you?! I alreadly lost everyone else I care about, not you too!" Naruto yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"No… I'm right here! Listen! Naruto! I am here, its okay!" I yelled in desperate attempts to have him hear me.

"If you are listening Sakura, I love you. I always have. So please… come back. I'm sorry about what I have said, I was just angry, but I still love you." He ended, crying silently.

"NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed with all my might, as if a miracle were to happen and he would hear me.


	3. Dreams to Throws

**Hi**! **I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

I sit up with a jolt, and looked around quickly. I am in Ran's room. Conan and Ran are there. I realize I had been crying, and I assume yelling a lot as my throat hurt.

"Shh… it's okay." Ran comforted, and honestly it helped. She embraced me, and I wept like a baby in her arms. Conan just watched silently on the side. After a while of me crying, Ran broke the hug, and I notice she was tearing up too.

"I've never seen someone in so much pain at such a young age before. Conan told me everything. I'm so sorry," Ran looked at my clothes. "When I first found you, why were you in oversized clothes?"

Conan's eyes sparked, and I replied, "I was wearing my mom's clothes, it reminded me of her." Conan's eyes deflated. This did not go unnoticed by me, obviously, but I pretended it did.

"I really want you to be happier, okay? What can we do to help?" Ran asked seriously. I think for a moment.

"I don't want gifts or really anything tangi- that I can touch." I think that 7 year-olds don't know what tangible means yet, "I just don't want to be stressed about things, but still challenge myself in a new way each day." I answer honestly.

Conan smirked, "hey try solving this,"

"Huh? Okay…" what is he trying to set up?

"A man died of poison. The last thing he had was coffee, but it was served in one pot to several people. Afterwards everyone had cake, except for the man. How did he die?" He asked, grinning widely.

Hmm… the poison had to be in the coffee, if that was the last thing he ate. But anyone who drank the coffee didn't die. But they all did eat the cake, pshh… this was easy. The antidote was in the cake.

"The man was poisoned by the coffee, but the antidote was in the cake, which he didn't have. So he died. No one else did because they ate the cake." I say simply.

I turn to see Ran's face, and it was priceless. She looked so shocked.

"Even my dad had trouble with that one!" She said.

"Huh?"

They explain that this was once a murder case and what not. But if cases were mostly like this or harder, maybe that was something I would want to look into. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Conan's devious glare at first. But man, when I did, I swear I've never felt so violated before. It was like he read my mind, because afterwards he said:

"Why don't you come on case with Ran's dad and I? If you like those?" Contradicting to what I just mentioned, Conan now looked like a pigeon in the way of a shuriken (deer in the headlights? I heard it from Genta when Ayumi was called up to the class when she wasn't paying attention.).

I turn to see Ran with a bewildered face, "Conan! You know that is too dangerous for her! Even for you! Speaking of which, maybe you hold stop tagging along on all those cases!" She looked angry, but like a motherly type of angry. Sorta when moms scold you.

"Sorry, Ran-nee." Conan gritted his teeth while saying this.

"It's okay," Ran turned towards me, " are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you." I reply, sounding much more childish than I thought. I'd need some more time to get used to this body, and this world. I've learned that the box with an antenna is a walky-talky, and instead of messenger pigeons we have phones, we have guns, cars, buses, lights, and more! I think that all these inventions make up for the lack of chakra.

We talked for awhile about my first day at school, and why I fainted, and I answered quite honestly. I told them I had trouble sleeping.

Soon, it was time for dinner and bed. Nothing exciting happened, to my disappointment, and I still ponder over Conan's offer. He seems to also be much more intelligent than I took him for.

Then the exciting stuff happened.

A robber was in the house. Actually, it could be a murderer. Was I scared? Hell no. But should I act scared? Hell yeah? I don't even know. But this criminal is in my room, and I notice his presence before I could open my eyes. I was asleep, but the shuffling and quiet steps were to not be overheard.

I opened my eyes a sliver, and I was right. As suspected, a man in all black was shuffling around my room, which was actually the living room. I closed my eyes once I got a good look at the guy.

BANG!

Oh shit. I forgot that I needed to do something, anything. So let's go through my options:

Knock him out cold and cause suspicion

Scream and wait for Mr Mouri

Throw a book at him and scream

The third option sounds the most reasonable, because a 7 year old was capable of that, and although I could do the second option, I was smarter than that. What if he had a gun?

I sneakily reached out for Ran's textbook which she had been using to study earlier. I grabbed it, while the man was slowly moving to the office door. I opened my eyes, and saw him faced away from me.

Whew.

I position my hand back, and for fun, enhanced a little chakra on it, like tiny amount of chakra. Enough to send him down on the floor, but not enough to raise suspicion. With one swift move, I swing the book straight to his neck.


	4. Feeling Weak

**Hey! Merry Belated Christmas, and Happy Early New Year! I will try to get the next chapter out in a week or two. Thanks!**

The man's grunt of pain was overshadowed by my ear-piercing, high-pitched scream.

"Ugh!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I clearly won that one,

Surprisingly, Mr Mouri was not the first one to check what was going on. Ran wasn't either. Panting, Conan raced from his room, which I forgot was the closest to the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked, with more authority than I could imagine. Then, Mr Mouri and Ran followed after. Then I was in trouble. How would a 7 year old react? Would they cry? Be proud that they took someone down? Traumatized? In the midst of my confusion, Ran came up to me and picked me up like a baby. I can move by myself thank you very much.

"Who are you? What are your intentions huh? Lay a finger on any of these children and you'll be a pulp!" Mr Mouri threatened.

The man slowly got up, and lifted his hands in the air. He hesitantly peeled the mask he was wearing off his face, and the reaction was priceless. Apparently, no one here really knows the true meaning of scary. He was ugly, I admit, but nothing compared to what I have seen before.

He had an unruly mustache, and his face was square, with slanted eyes. His eyes were bloodshot red, while his pupil was jet black. For some reason this reminded me of the infamous sharingan, which led to thoughts of Sasuke. I try to release the thought off my mind, but clearly, that wouldn't happen.

It all happened in a second. It was as if I just blanked out into nothingness. Was I in Konoha? Everything felt uncomfortably familiar. Trees blocked my vision, but not enough to prevent me from seeing a bloodied, beat-up Sasuke. He looked awful. As if I didn't hold a grudge against him, my medical instincts kicked in, and I immediately went close to him, preparing to apply chakra to his wounds.

"What are you doing?" A foreign voiced called. Too focused in my task, I yell,

"He's hurt! I need to—"

I forgot where I actually was. That's right, new world. Ran. Conan. Mr Mouri. Lies. I forgot it all in a second. My eyes widened. What was wrong with me?

To all other eyes, a man came into rob or murder someone, and I threw a book at him, successfully knocking him out. When everyone arrived at the crime scene, Mr Mouri demanded him to take his mask off, to which the man did, and revealed to be a very intimidating individual. Then I run off to his side, propping the man up to a more comfortable position, then when my actions are questioned, I defend him shamelessly.

That does not make sense in any right mind. My mind is no exception.

I don't know what to do. So my only option is to run. So I run. To who knows where. Out the door, into the halls, outside to cross the street. I cry.

I don't know why. I am stronger than this. Nothing big happened, so why am I crying? I've been through worse but, I just cry.

It felt like it has been hours, but I'm sure it has only been minutes. Tired, I close my eyes and lay myself against the cold, but soft grass beneath me.

"Sakura!"

I groggily lift my eyelids to be met with a bright light. I was in the living room again.

"Ran? Conan?" Concern filled the two sets of eyes that pointed to me like daggers.

"What happened?" Stupid question, they probably just found me and took me home. But I still bother asking.

"We found you and took you home." Ran replied.

"Are you okay?" Conan asked, maybe too innocently for comfort.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me," I paused, "I guess I just don't like seeing people hurt."

That was another stupid remark from me. Now they are gonna think that I have a heart of gold or something. Or better yet, they are gonna see me as a precious little princess who needs to be protected at all times. Nothing could be worse, probably.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! You have a heart of gold! Everyone protect this innocent little princess at all times!" Ran exclaimed.

I was wrong, Ran just made it worse. But seriously, innocent? I am far from that. Resisting the urge to flinch and just downright temper tantrum the crap out of them was a lot harder than I thought. I don't need any protection, thankyouverymuch. I don't mind being called princess though.

"Thank you Ran-nee, but I want to grow up and be independent, and being protected and spoiled all the time won't do me any justice." I say, as childishly as possible, but it probably came off as too mature anyway.

That comment was followed by far too many praises, even from Conan, not that I really mind.

"You really are mature for your age." Conan said, in a much more serious tone than I expected with all of his half-hearted: You're so smart hehe. Or, wow I wish I were as mature as you's

I give him a look, and he did the same. It was almost as if we were reading each other's minds. We were both trying to calculate each other.

"Oh shoot! It's already 3 am! Let's go to sleep. We all have school tomorrow." I nod, and we all continue our slumber.


	5. Training For Fun

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is painfully short. The next chapter should be a bit longer.**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-," I slam my hand onto the top of the alarm, and slowly open my eyes. My alarm was set to for 4:30am. I needed to sneak out and get some training. I really want those muscles back. I set another alarm for 6:45am, the usual time I am expected to get up. I should be back by 6am, so I can sleep for a little more.

This will be my first time training since I have arrived here, in this world. I plan to simply build muscle and spar.

I quietly open the door, and made sure to take the keys with me. I run to the back of this building, where there is a small plain field, barely large enough for me to run laps.

Okay, time to begin. I start off with couple laps, just to get my heart rate up. I feel my pulse quickening. Whoooo, I miss this. After, I do push ups, sit ups, and more exercises to condition my muscles. Then, I practice my fighting skills. Having nothing to spar with, I summon a shadow clone, already using a lot of chakra. I haven't really used this jutsu before, so it is quite challenging. Good.

I spar with my clone for quite a while.

When I finish, I make my way back and checked the time.

(6:14am.)

I still had time to sleep, but I was sweaty, and my clothes were dirty. I sigh, and ignore it. I am too tired to even bother taking a shower right now. I close my eyes and relax for what seemed to be 5 seconds till-

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-"

AHH okay, I'll wake up. How did time fly so fast? I wasn't even having fun! But I get up nonetheless. I'm used to this. Years of vigorous training has gotten me prepared for operating on 2 hours of sleep, coffee or not. Yet I was still a sweaty mess. I'm sure I'm barely capable of doing what I could do back in Konoha.

On my way to the shower (it had to be done eventually)I run into Conan.

"Good morning *yawn* Sakura."

"Good morning! Still sleepy?" I ask, not feeling the least bit tired after my 5 second nap.

"Yeah, how are so energetic?" He eyes me.

"Oh-haha I have no clue! Must be all the adrenaline- or excitement from last night! Not the good type of excitement but well I mean— you know what I'm saying! I mean do you? Haha." I ramble, as I secretly face palmed at my stupidity. He shrugs and turns away.

"You shower first," said Conan,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you look sweaty." Shit. He's right.

"Haha, yeah I am! I think I was just a little too nervous or I don't know. I sweat a lot!" He didn't look convinced but he still moved out of the way for me, and I stepped into the bathroom.

At breakfast, I ate so much, they must've been so shocked. Well I'm hungry! I just want to eat a hearty meal with lots of protein for my (hopefully) developing muscles. I held back a bit, can't afford gaining too much weight. But I guess they still thought it was a lot. Which is kinda understandable, considering that I was a small little bean of a child.

"Sakura, I haven't seen you ever eat so much before!" Mr Mouri said jokingly.

"Mvryhugry-*cough*" I coughed while trying to respond to him. How graceful. Ran gave me a concerned look, but I just nod to tell her I'm okay.

"Conan, Ran, Sakura too, I am going to go on a very hard case overseas on Thursday. I should be back in about a week, and when I am, I want this place spotless! You understand? No more messes that I have to clean!" Mr Mouri finished. We all are never the ones who make the messes, he does! And when he does, we clean them! By "we" I mainly mean Ran though. Poor girl.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ran, she looked too tired to scold her dad.

"I'm going to America! Is not awsum?"


End file.
